Orzechowe oczy
by Averal
Summary: Choć minęło ponad dwadzieścia lat Havoc wciąż ma ten sam koszmar. Ciągle te same oczy.Fik bardzo depresyjny i wstrząsający.


Orzechowe oczy

Havoc obudził się z krzykiem, tak jak prawie każdej nocy. Znów miał ten sam koszmar, to samo przerażające wspomnienie. Sześć kobiet na szafocie. Kobiet i dziewcząt. Trzy w mundurach, trzy nie. Zresztą z ich mundurów i tak oddarto lampasy i odznaczenia. Cztery trzymały się dzielnie, tylko Sciezka i Rose nie wytrzymały. Bibliotekarka szlochała i cała dygotała, Ishbalitka wyrywała się oprawcom, ciągle wołając: „Moje dziecko! Oddajcie mi moje dziecko!". Nikt jej nie słuchał.

To właśnie je dwie wzięli pierwsze. Sprowadzili na dół i ustawili pod ścianą. Potem padły strzały. Tłum zaszumiał.

- Śmierć zdrajcom! – krzyknął ktoś, ale zaraz zapadła śmiertelna cisza. Wtedy jeszcze ludzie nie bali się okazywać swojej dezaprobaty dla nowej władzy, a co za tym idzie, dla tej pokazowej egzekucji.

Kolejne dwie potraktowano gorzej. Zaczęli od tej z ciemnymi dredami, którą widział wcześniej kilka razy, chyba nauczycielki Stalowego. Do niej wyszedł specjalnie jeden z homunkulusów, zwany Wrath. Zbliżył się i zaczął dekomponować jej ciało, kawałek po kawałku. Najpierw ręce. Nawet nie uroniła łzy, po prostu w pewnym momencie zaczęła się krztusić krwią. Upadła na ziemię, a wtedy podbiegli do niej strażnicy i zaczęli tłuc pałami. Na śmierć. Jak psa.

Nie mógł już wtedy na to patrzeć, chciał uciec, ale jeśliby to zrobił, skończyłby tak jak ona. Swego czasu był w końcu podwładnym Mustanga, a stronnikom zdrajców się nie wybacza.

Następna była Winry. Havoc pamiętał ją jeszcze jako dziecko, zresztą, ile mogła teraz mieć lat? Szesnaście? Była najmłodsza ze wszystkich skazanych. W oczach miała upiorny strach, strach zaszczutego zwierzęcia. Nad nią Wrath się nie pastwił. Po prostu wysadził ją od środka.

Ostatnie dwie. Najgorsze zbrodniarki. Najgorsze zdrajczynie. Te, które ośmieliły się złamać wojskową przysięgę na wierność Amestris. Ale nigdy przecież nie przysięgały wierności jego nowej władczyni, Dante.

Maria Ross była idealnie obojętna. Jej twarz nie miała żadnego wyrazu. Ona już umarła, wiele miesięcy temu. Bez nadziei. Nie podniosła nawet wzroku, ani wtedy, kiedy zdarto z niej resztki munduru, ani kiedy przygotowywano żelazo. Dopiero kiedy rozgrzany do czerwoności symbol Uroborosa dotknął jej skóry zawyła. A potem jeszcze raz i jeszcze raz, za każdym wypalonym śladem. Ale na koniec i tak ją zabili. Stryczek był przygotowany.

Los Hawkeye był najgorszy. Była najwierniejsza i najbliżej Mustanga. Właśnie dlatego tak ją potraktowali. Tak, żeby jedyną formą litości dla niej mogła być śmierć.

Jeden z żołnierzy wyszedł na środek i zapytał ją, czy pozostaje wierna temu zdrajcy, Mustangowi. Gdy odparła, że tak, Wrath powiedział, że w takim razie przyjdzie jej bliżej poznać ulubiony żywioł jej generała. Przywiązali ją do metalowego słupa i polali czymś, a potem po prostu… po prostu podpalili. Zaczęła się rzucać jak oszalała dopiero, gdy w płomieniach stanęły jej włosy. Ale to nie był koniec. Polali ją wodą, a potem któryś z żołnierzy spytał, czy przysięga wierność Dante, władczyni Amestris. Odparła, że nie. Uderzeniem pałki złamali jej jedno kolano. Przewróciła się, ale zaraz podciągnięto ją w górę. Oprawca powtórzył pytanie.

- Nie – plac wypełniał zwarty tłum, ale było tak cicho, że jej głos był dobrze słyszalny. – A do oficerów wyższych rangą należy się zwracać z szacunkiem, psie.

Rozbili jej drugie kolano. Upadła. Havoc nie wiedział, skąd wzięła siły, by podnieść się na lewej ręce i zasalutować olbrzymiej podobiźnie Mustanga na transparencie z hasłem „śmierć zdrajcom!". Myślała chyba, że zaraz ją dobiją, ale niestety się pomyliła.

Na szafot weszła makabryczna postać, pół-ludzka, pół-zwierzęca. Jedną ręką obejmowała nagie ciało dziewczynki, drugą natomiast zaczęła kreślić coś na podeście. Z tłumu nikt nie wiedział, kim jest ta istota, ale Havoc go rozpoznał. Shou Tucker, skazany swego czasu na śmierć. Zwany Krawcem Życia. Ktoś wciągnął w okrąg wielkiego, czarnego nowofundlanda, ktoś inny serią kopniaków umieścił w nim leżącą na ziemi Rizę.

Tucker był w swoim fachu najlepszy. Gdy zniknął oślepiający, rubinowy blask, nie było już ani Hawkeye, ani psa. Stali się jednością.

Wsadzili ją potem do klatki i umieścili na głównym placu Central City, Placu Alchemików. Havoc starał się unikać tego miejsca, bo zawsze, kiedy tamtędy przechodził, każdy jego ruch śledziły olbrzymie, orzechowe oczy chimery. Nie wiedział, jak utrzymywali ją przy życiu, czemu się nie zabiła. Bo musiała cierpieć.

Ale tym razem koszmar był inny. Na sam koniec, tam, gdzie zawsze widział chimerę w klatce, zobaczył też Mustanga. Wyglądał tak, jak dwadzieścia lat temu, kiedy był jeszcze pułkownikiem. Siedział, przytulając do siebie istotę, która niegdyś była jego pierwszą panią oficer.

- Pomóż jej – poprosił. – Jedna kula.

Tyle że Havoc nie mógł nic zrobić. Nie miał kuli. Nie miał nawet broni. W chwili, gdy generała okrzyknięto zdrajcą, wystąpił z wojska. Tak, był inwigilowany. Wszyscy byli, sprawdzani wciąż przez niezliczone mikrofony i kamery. On, jako były podwładny generała - zdrajcy, przyjaciel braci Elric – również wrogów publicznych numer jeden, był szczególnie prześladowany.

Nie miał broni. Nie miał jak pomóc. Było już za późno. On był ostatni.

Mustang i Elricowie, okrzyknięci zdrajcami, zniknęli gdzieś. Armstronga, Bredę i Falmana zesłano na roboty. Wszyscy zapewne już nie żyli. Bloch i Fuery popełnili samobójstwo. Denny, zawsze uśmiechnięty, powiesił się na pasku w dzień stracenia Marii. Cain skoczył z ostatniego piętra wieżowca.

Zostali już tylko on i Hawkeye. Gdyby zdobył broń i dwie kule… albo choćby jedną, dla siebie… nie, to nie było możliwe. Sam nie wiedział, po co jeszcze żyje, ale uparcie trzymał się tego życia. Tylko ono mu zostało. Był przynajmniej człowiekiem.

Temu ostatniemu przeczyły tylko smutne, orzechowe oczy, wciąż wpatrzone z miłością w twarz na transparencie „śmierć zdrajcom!".


End file.
